


I Bless The Rains and the Cocoa

by StarCrossedStarLost



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale blesses Crowley, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, It's fine don't worry, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), because i can't write anything else, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedStarLost/pseuds/StarCrossedStarLost
Summary: Aziraphale hadn't meant to nearly kill his demonic husband. It just sort of slipped out.ORAziraphale blesses Crowley by accident.





	I Bless The Rains and the Cocoa

Aziraphale hadn't meant to nearly kill his demonic husband. It just sort of slipped out. He was making a fresh cup of cocoa that morning when Crowley had just woken up. He always slept during the night. It was ridiculous, really. They didn’t need sleep at all. But, he found pleasure in it so Aziraphale let him. Sometimes, when he was feeling extra sneaky, Aziraphale snuck into Crowley’s bedroom and lay there with him. He enjoyed hearing his soft breathing and light whispers. On occasion, he could tell he was dreaming about him.

That morning however, Crowley sauntered over to his angel and peeked over his shoulder. “Making tea again, are we?”

“Wha, no.” Aziraphale spun around, a bit surprised even though he’d seen him coming. He relaxed. “It’s cocoa.” He said in that matter-of-fact way of his. “Ah, yes of course.” Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s waist, pulling him closer. “Now, when you’re done, what would you say to some crêpes?”

“I would love some.” Aziraphale’s face brightened in the way Crowley loved. He’d always tried to contain his emotions in the past, and now that he’d loosened up more, Crowley jumped at any opportunity to make him smile. He let go and sat on the couch. Morning light was just seeping through the window, and it was an otherwise perfect day. Dust rose from the cushions as Crowley sat down. The small particles rose until they reached his nose. So Crowley did what any person would do. He sneezed. It had happened before, an odd sensation, sure, but nothing too bad. At least, it shouldn’t have been. 

Aziraphale poured the last of his drink and walked into the room Crowley was in. At that exact moment however, he heard the sneeze. What happened next was a reflex. He’d done it so many times he never even thought about it. Hanging around a dusty bookshop with a few “customers” (he made sure they never bought anything, of course) was bound to set off a few sneezes. So he did what any good human or angel would do. “Bless you.” he said. Crowley’s eyes widened, as did Aziraphale’s. 

“What did you-- ARGH!” Crowley screamed and crumpled into a pile on the floor. Aziraphale dropped his winged cup, breaking it. A miracle would fix it later. Now was not the time. He rushed to Crowley’s side and dropped down. “Oh no no no I’m sorry!” He stuttered, unsure what to do now. He couldn’t just curse the poor demon now. How would that work? “What the heaven did you do that for?” Crowley yelled. He seemed to be in great pain. Aziraphale was scared. Had he killed the love of his life? “I’m sorry!” he shouted again. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to I--” Aziraphale broke down into tears. “Please don’t leave me.”  
Crowley’s eyes softened as he turned into a snake. He wrapped his coils around the angel and hissed into his ear. “Just kidding.” 

“Wha-- you… Crowley!” Aziraphale turned his head, agast. “That wasn’t funny!”

“Sorry.” Crowley smirked. If snakes could smirk. “Had to teach you not to do that, in case you were at peak angelic power. You know, I always worry when I go to Africa because some idiot blessed the rain down there in the 80s.” He sighed and shook his head. Crowley turned back into a human and hugged the angel again. “Really am sorry.”

“I was scared, Crowley! And how did I not...”

“Ah, don’t worry. I knew you were going to say something. Just a little demonic protection and I was all right.” Aziraphale couldn’t stay mad at him forever. He let out a little sigh and nodded. “Fine. But don’t you ever do that again! Or,” he stood up suddenly and looked down at Crowley, still sprawled on the floor. “Or, I’ll never talk to you again.” Crowley chuckled and stood up. “Deal.” He said. “Now what about those crêpes?” 

“I think that is an excellent idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had 659 words and I figured, why not make it 666! Comments and kudos count one less raindrop blessed in Africa so Crowley can visit sometime :)


End file.
